Combat Boots And Tiaras
by simonxriley
Summary: Fuze has never been good with relationships, his gruff demeanor and curt speech seed to that. But when they push away someone he truly cares for, he'll do anything to get her back. Fuze x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a mix of two prompts and their origin story, which is actually kinda angst-y and I ship my oc Skylar with all the Spetsnaz fellas. The prompts are "does he know about the baby?" and "I never meant to hurt you". This was also gonna be one huge one-shot but decided against it and went with four parts. And this is my first time writing Fuze as a main character so I'm not sure how well this will do overall. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Skylar and Fuze first slept together they were both drunk and wanted to blow off some steam after a treacherous mission. It wasn't meant for more than that, just sex. Then they found themselves going back to each other, and their relationship changed from friends to friends with benefits.

It was good though, and the more nights they spent together, the closer they got.

But then something that shouldn't have happened, happened. Skylar was sitting on the toilet in the bathroom she shares with Ash, looking down on a positive pregnancy test. She felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest, and stepped on. They never talked about kids, because their relationship was never meant to be serious. Now Skylar felt lost, and unsure of what to do.

Will Fuze even be happy about this? Or will he freak?

The tears started to well in her eyes, and her hands started to shake. The tears blurring her vision as she looked down at the word 'pregnant', a word that brings so many women happiness, she wished she could feel that way. Happy, happy about the child she was now carrying. But she couldn't, all she felt was sadness and uncertainty.

She was still young, unsure if she would be a good mother, and unsure if she could be a mom and still work. She didn't want to retire just yet. Zofia managed to do both, be a mother and work, maybe Skylar could do the same?

There was a knock at the door, startling Skylar, she quickly wiped her eyes and shoved the pregnancy test into her pocket.

"Sky, you alright in there? It's been nearly thirty minutes."

She got up, opening the bathroom door. "Yeah I'm fine. I didn't realize it's been that long."

Ash scanned her face, her own face softened and a hand came up and gently grabbed her arm. "You've been crying Sky, you can tell me if anything is wrong."

Her hand reached into her pocket, touching the plastic shell of the test, just the touch of it made her want to cry. She took a deep breath and walked away to sit down on Ash's bed. Ash quickly followed and sat down beside her, noticing how upset she looked she took Skylar's hand and held it between hers.

"I'm pregnant Ash and I don't know what to do!" She looked over at her with tear filled eyes. Pleading. "I don't even know if I want this child."

Skylar pulled out the positive test from her pocket, handing it over to her. She took it from Skylar's hand and looked down at it.

Ash glanced over to Skylar, then down at the test. She wasn't sure how to help with this, a pregnancy was a lot different from her normal day to day life. And in the end it will be Skylar's decision on what she wants to do. "Do you want to go see Doc? To make sure it's a viable pregnancy, this might be a false positive."

She thought that was the best option, and she wanted to ease her worries even if she might actually be pregnant.

Skylar took a deep breath, wiping her eyes. "Yeah I think that's a good idea. Not yet, I want to look like I haven't been crying."

"Okay." She handed her the test back, watch Skylar take it and look down on it. "Hey, even if you are you'll make a great mom."

"You really think so?" She looked over at her and sniffled. "I don't know anything about babies."

That was the one thing that scared her, no experience with kids. How would she know she was doing the right thing? Or know if she's feeding her child enough? She knows a lot of women say your maternal instincts kick in once you have a child, but what if hers don't? Or they come in later than expected? Having a child is a huge responsibility and she doesn't want to mess that child up.

"Yes! So what if you don't know anything about babies, there are books and you can always ask your mom for help. Fuze, who knows how he'll be as a father."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Ash sighed as Skylar looked down at the floor, now wishing she could take back what she said about Fuze. She didn't even know how Fuze would react to this, for all she knows he could be very unhappy.

"I'm sure Fuze will be a great father, pretty strict but he'll be a good one."

Skylar laughed as she turned her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He will be a strict father, that's for sure. I wonder how I'll be as a mom."

"Loving, laid back. That child is gonna have one amazing mother, who will spoil the child rotten."

"Thank you Eliza!"

Ash gave her a small smile then stood up. "C'mon, let's go see Doc."

She nodded and stood up, throwing the pregnancy test in the trash before leaving the room.

As they made their way towards medical Skylar was praying no one would be there, or if there was someone they would leave very quickly. She didn't want people to know about the pregnancy, not before she tells Fuze.

Walking into medical, it was quiet, no chatter, and that made her feel relieved. In the distance she could see Doc sitting at his desk going over a file, she took a deep breath and walked over to him, Ash following behind.

When he heard footsteps drawing near him he looked up, shutting the file and sitting up a little bit straighter. "What can I help you ladies with? I wasn't expecting to see you."

Skylar glanced down at her hands, then back to him, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant Doc."

He held his hand up for her to stop talking a small smile spreading across her face. "Say no more, just lie down on the nearest gurney and I'll bring over the ultrasound."

She nodded her head, going to the first gurney she saw and laid down on it. Ash standing beside her. Her heart began racing and a million things ran through her head, this wasn't how she thought her life would be going right now.

Doc showed up moments later with the monitor, she took a deep breath and moved her shirt up. As he got it ready, he glanced over at her seeing the worry etched onto her face. "Skylar it's okay to be worried, to be scared, those are two plausible reactions to something like this. Now lets see if I can find a heartbeat."

He grabbed the wand and the gel, squirting a generous amount on her stomach. Skylar and Ash both turned their attention to the monitor, waiting for anything to pop up. As soon as Doc put that wand on her stomach, moving it slightly down to the right a heartbeat was heard, forcing Skylar's heart to skip a beat. But when her eyes locked on to the fetus she couldn't help but give a small smile and sigh.

"How far along do you think I am?"

"I would estimate you're probably between five to seven weeks along. If you can recall your last menstrual cycle I can pinpoint it better." He removed the wand from her stomach and cleaned the gel off. "Now Skylar didn't I tell you and Fuze to use protection after the last incident?"

"Incident? What incident?" asked Ash

Skylar pulled her shirt down and sat up, looking over at her. "Four months ago after that mission Fuze and I were on, the one in the theme park I kinda teased him and by the time we got back to the base we went straight to his room."

"You guys had unprotected sex didn't you?" Ash glared at her and shook her head.

"Yes, but that wasn't the incident. After we were done I started bleeding, like a lot. We went to see Doc and Shu's semen was mixed in with the blood." She turned her attention over to Doc. "And we have been using protection, though a condom did break like six week ago. I didn't really think much of it since I'm on the pill."

"Hold on, why were you bleeding?" Ash crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Oh apparently there was a huge vein right at the opening of my cervix, when he went over it, it popped."

"Alright, carry on."

Doc shut the monitor off and looked over at her. "Have you been taking anything new lately?"

"Just the antibiotics you gave me for the meningitis I had a month or so ago."

"Do you remember what they were?"

"No, but one started with an 'R', if that helps."

"Okay, I'll look up your file and see what I gave you." He walked back over to his desk, Skylar and Ash following behind him.

As they waited Skylar tapped her fingers on his desk, the nervousness she felt earlier had subsided for the most part, still she needed to tell Fuze and that made her feel even more nervous. The uncertainty is what scared her the most.

"Okay, here we go." She looked over at him as he read the screen, mumbling the antibiotics that he gave her until he came to one. "Rifadin, side effects are upset stomach, heartburn, nausea, menstrual changes, headaches." He stopped reading the computer screen and looked over at her. "You didn't have any menstrual changes right?"

"No..well I did have spotting a week ago but I thought it was just stress from work. Stress can cause me to be late. Clearly the reason was something else." She placed her hand on her stomach, lighting patting it.

"You're on the pill correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, yeah rifadin is your suspect to this unplanned pregnancy. It can decrease the effectiveness of hormonal birth control, the pill for example."

Skylar narrowed her eyes at him and sighed through her nose. "So technically this pregnancy is your fault." She chuckled. "I can't believe I got pregnant from one faulty condom."

"We went over everything Skylar and you said you and Fuze were using condoms, I wasn't worried about an unplanned pregnancy. Just about the side effects. Now I suspect you need to tell Fuze and I'll check up on you in a few weeks to see how the pregnancy and the baby is doing."

She took a deep breath, trying to get her heart back to beating at a normal pace. "I know I was joking. And alright, merci Doc."

"You're welcome! And Skylar make sure to pick up some prenatal vitamins soon."

"Will do Doc."

Skylar and Ash left the medical bay afterwards, just in time for Jackal to walk in. They all said their hellos and went their separate ways. When they got out into the hallway Ash turned to her, curiosity etched onto her face. "So what are you going to do?"

"I guess tell Fuze." She grabbed her phone from her pocket, looking down at the time. It was late so everyone was either in their rooms or in the rec room relaxing. But she knew Fuze would be in the workshop working on his cluster charges. He liked it when no one was around. "And hope everything works out fine."

"Well good luck and you know where to find me if you need me."

"Thanks I'm gonna need it." She took another deep breath and headed for the workshop.

xXx

Skylar stood outside the doorway, fiddling with her hands as she tried to calm her rising nerves. She could see Fuze sitting at one of the tables with his back to the door working on his cluster charge. Before getting up enough courage to go in there, she watched him for a moment, taking in him working in his natural habitat. Sometimes she wondered if he missed working at the Alabino firing range near Moscow.

She opened the door, and walked in, letting it close on its own behind her. When he heard the door he turned to look to see who was joining him, a soft smile forming on his face when he saw it was her. "Zaichik, I thought you were resting? You said you didn't feel good."

Walking over to him she returned the smile, sitting on the stool next to him. He leaned over giving her a chaste kiss. "I was becoming restless and the nausea had subsided a little. Besides, I kinda miss you."

He set his screwdriver down and turned his full attention on her. "You could have messaged me saying that, you didn't need to walk all the way down here when you don't feel good just to spend time with me. I would have gone to your room or meet you in mine to make things easier for you."

"Shuhrat sometimes I forget how romantic you can get or you just forget we're not actually together."

He grabbed his screwdriver and turned back to his cluster charge. "I would like that to change zaichik."

Skylar blinked her eyes a few times, a little taken aback. "You do?"

"Da, I do." He finished tightening a screw, then turned to look at her. His green eyes piecing into her hazel ones. "I'm tired of our relationship being based on just sex. I want us to be more, to be an actual couple. Da, the sex is good but I long for the nights where we just lie in my bed and talk after a long day." He sighed and took her hand into his. "I know people think I don't care, they're wrong. I do care about you I have for a long time."

Her face softened and her other hand covered the top of his. Fuze wasn't someone to show his affection to the public, that just wasn't him. His affection was always shown behind closed doors, only for them to see.

"Shuhrat I know you care, you don't need to prove yourself to me. I guess I just wasn't expecting for our relationship to change past just sex. Not that I don't enjoy our nights together when we do just lie in your bed and talk. I wished you mentioned this sooner."

"I wanted too, I just didn't know where you stood. We never talked about being serious zaichik!" Skylar pulled her hand free, covering her mouth. The nausea was coming back and she was trying to make herself not vomit. He seemed to quickly notice something wasn't right since he was up on his feet in an instant rubbing up and down her back. "You are not better Skylar. Let me collect my things and head to my room, you need to rest."

She sighed and nodded, she knew the nausea was from the pregnancy, that's how she figured it out in the first place. She was going to need to pick up more than prenatal vitamins tomorrow morning.

She watched Fuze collect his things, putting them back in his bag. When he was nearly done she stood up, taking a few deeps breaths. He slung the back over his shoulder and placed his hand on the small of her back. "Let's get you to bed."

When they got to his room, Skylar toed off her shoes and took off her pants, staying in just her underwear and t-shirt and got under the covers. She watched him put the bag on his desk and sit down in the chair to take off his boots, knowing this would be the perfect time to tell him, but she couldn't. If an argument was too arise she would be too nauseous to do anything and the last thing she wants to do is to actually vomit.

Besides, she was still early into her pregnancy they'll be plenty of opportunities to tell him. And she hopes the nausea will go down by then.

Fuze discarded his Gorka pants and shirt, staying in just his boxers and joined her in bed. Turning on his side, he brushed some of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear and sighed. "Have you talked to Doc about this? There might be something wrong."

"I saw him before I went to see you. He thinks it's just a side effect from the antibiotic he gave me, nothing he can really do about it. Just said to rest and keep hydrated." She gave him a small, reassuring smile. "Enough about my nausea, let's get back to what you said in the workshop. I know we never talked about being more than friends with benefits and truthfully I've been wanting to bring it up for a few months now. I just didn't think you wanted too, so I just...didn't."

"I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with and I have a lot to learn about being a decent boyfriend." He turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling, resting an arm behind his head. "Ever since we started sleeping together, six months ago, I felt happy. To the point I couldn't wait for night to arrive because I knew I would be spending the night with you." He sighed and turned his head to look at her. "Relationships never went well for me Skylar, not a lot of people can deal with my gruff demeanor and curt speech and I was waiting for you to be the same."

Skylar propped herself up on her elbow, resting her palm on his broad chest. "How you are in our work environment and how you are behind closed doors are two very different aspects of you. Both I like very much." She leaned over until she was mere millimeters from his lips. "On the contrary, I think you'll make a great boyfriend. And I would love for us to be a couple if you still want to."

She placed a firm kiss upon his lips, then pulled away, lying back down. She could see the small smile on his face as he turned to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. Nuzzling his face into her hair. "I would like that zaichik, very much."

"Good, I guess it's official then."

"Da, it is." He kissed the top of head and hummed. "Now get some sleep, you need it."

Skylar scoffed and closed her eyes, she hated that she lied to him about why she was feeling nauseous, she just couldn't tell him. But it was a little white lie, she did go see Doc, she just lied about the outcome, it could've been worse. Now she just needs to muck up the courage to tell him that he's going to be a father, before he finds out himself. If only it was that easy.

* * *

**Russian: Da = Yes and Zaichik = Bunny**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Skylar found out about the pregnancy and she had yet to tell Fuze. She was just too scared too, and the more she put it off the worse it'll be in the long run. It also didn't help that the nausea has yet to subside making Fuze more worried and she was running out of excuses on why she didn't want to see Doc about it.

Until then she was sitting on his bed cleaning her MK14 Enhanced Battle Rifle while he cleaned his AK-12 Assault Rifle next to her. She was also thankful Ash got her some saltine crackers when she went out to the store, it helped tame the nausea for a bit.

"Zaichik I still think you should see Doc." He didn't look at her, keeping his attention on his gun. "And don't say you're fine, you are not fine. I know you've been vomiting the past few days."

Skylar sighed, setting her rifle in her lap. "Shuhrat what can Doc do? It's only the side effects from the antibiotics, I just have to let it run its course. I'm sure I'll be back to normal in another week."

"You are very stubborn." He looked over at her, his green eyes piercing into her hazel ones. "If the nausea doesn't go away in a week, I will personally carry you into the medical bay."

She rolled her eyes, placing her hand on his thigh. She knew he wasn't lying and that made her worried, it also made her timeline on telling him much, much shorter.

"Maxim is a lot more stubborn than I am." She chuckled, a small smile spreading across her face.

Fuze narrowed his eyes, sighing through his nose. "We are not talking about Maxim Skylar."

Her smile quickly faded and she retracted her hand from his thigh. "I find it really sweet that you care, but pushing me isn't going to help the situation. I already saw Doc last week, with Ash. You can ask her if you don't believe me."

"I do believe you zaichik, I don't like to see you like this."

Skylar's face softened and she leaned over, giving him a quick kiss. "I don't like feeling like this. But I'm not going to waste Doc's time when they're nothing he can do. Besides, I'm feeling a little better anyways."

"Okay, I will let it go for now." He set his assault rifle down to the side and moved over to sit right next to her against the wall. Grabbing his rifle again he set it in his lap as he continued cleaning the barrel. "When do you think we'll be tasked for another mission?"

"Good question." She hopes that Doc told Six about her pregnancy, but she knew that was highly unlikely with patient confidentiality. She needed to tell Six very soon, not before Fuze though and she hopes she doesn't get called for a mission before then. "Maybe soon, it's been awhile since either of us have been called for one."

"I hope we do, I'm becoming restless."

"Restless huh?" She set her battle rifle aside, bringing her hand up to cup his cheeks and gently turned his head so he was looking at her. "I think I can help with that."

Fuze crushed their lips together, gently pushing Skylar down on the bed. With a blind hand he grabbed both of their weapons, setting them down on the floor. He pulled away nudging her legs apart and settled himself in between them, eyes filling with lust. She smirked up at him, chest heaving.

He leaned down, kissing down the scar on her neck. He pulled away once more, locking eyes with her, then got off her. "As much as I would love too, I don't want to make the nausea come back."

Skylar whined and sat up, crossing her arms. He did have a point, especially with how he is in bed, but she was in the mood and now she's left wanting. Fuze looked over at her, shaking his head.

"Sex might be pushing it, I can still pleasure you some other ways zaichik." He smirked, grabbing her thighs and yanked her down on the bed.

His fingers slid underneath the band of her black sweats, he slowly began pulling them down, kissing at her hips. When her pants were down to her ankles the coms went off, forcing a groan of annoyance from both of them.

"I need Fuze, Glaz, Phoenix, Ash and Thermite to report to briefing room."

The comms shut off afterwards and Fuze gave her one last kiss before getting off her.

Skylar gulped, pulling her pants back up and got off the bed to put on her shoes. She easily knew they just got called for a mission, thankfully everyone who was going on it with her was her friend. And she was beyond thankful that Ash was one of them, since she was the only one that knew she was pregnant. Now she just hopes the nausea won't make things worse for everyone else.

She gave Fuze a small smile and chuckled. "I guess we have a mission."

"I guess we do. About time too."

She laughed and tugged on his shirt. "Well I was looking forward to you using your mouth. Guess I'll have to wait."

Fuze pinned her against doorway, kissing her hungrily, that only made her more impatient for this mission be over with. However her hand found the front of his pants, giving his semi-erect cock a squeeze. Smirking into the kiss when she heard a low grunt come from him.

He pulled away, glaring at her. "I was going to be generous after the mission and give you what you wanted, I'm not so sure now."

Skylar shrugged her shoulders, looking quite unamused. "Sure Shuhrat. Last time you said that we fucked in the men's shower and then your room."

She shook her head and began to walk away. Fuze grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss, more passionate this time. When he pulled away his face softened, gazing into her hazel eyes. "Can you blame me zaichik? Watching you in action gets me riled up, I could not wait to get back to base and pin you down."

"And it's gonna be the same outcome as before." She gave him a chaste kiss and pulled him out the door. "Now come on we're gonna be late."

**xXx**

Skylar walked into the briefing room first, seeing Ash and Thermite already in there and seated. She took her seat next to Ash, giving her a small smile while Fuze sat across from her. All they needed was Glaz before they started. The last time Skylar saw him was when he was making his way for some sniper training and that was on the other side of the base, it would take him the longest to get there. It also helped that Six wasn't even in the room yet.

"What do you think it's about this time?" Thermite asked after a moment. "The FBI and the Spetsnaz haven't had a mission in weeks."

"Could be anything, it just better not be a bomb, I don't think I could deal with that right now." Skylar replied back, feeling her stomach become a little queasy.

"Are you even okay to go on this mission Sky? You haven't been feeling well."

"I've been feeling a little bit better this week, the nausea still comes and goes. I'll just eat a bunch of saltine crackers while we're on the plane, or chopper."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Jordan." Ash said, glaring slightly at Skylar. "If she wasn't Doc would've been here already telling her and Six she wasn't."

Thermite just nodded and looked over at the board, it didn't have much, just the location where they were going and the word 'terrorists' written in black marker and circled in red.

Glaz walked in a few seconds later, Skylar smiled over at him as he sat down next to Fuze. "Hi Tim Tam, how was training?"

"Hi." He chuckled. "Could have been better, my spotter was useless."

"Who'd you have?"

"Tachanka."

"Tachanka?" Skylar scoffed. "You could've just asked me Timur, we've been doing sniper training together since I got here. I know I haven't been feeling well but all I'm doing is lying down."

"I wanted you to rest some more and I would not hear the end of it from your boyfriend."

Before anyone could speak Six walked into the room, standing in front of the board. Everyone turned to her, waiting to see what the mission was all about.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, we've just been informed there's a group of terrorists hiding out in a house in Los Angeles. We don't know why they are there or who they are there for. The orders are too neutralize all but one, the one we need alive will be questioned. Any questions?"

"How many are there?" asked Skylar

"About twenty-two, two of them are bombers." Skylar nodded her head. "We've also got confirmation that the terrorists have rigged some of the windows and entryways with C4. I'd advise bringing breach charges with you."

"Wonderful." said Thermite rolling his eyes. "Does it matter who we keep alive?"

"No, it doesn't." Six looked around the room, waiting for anyone else to speak. When no one did she continued. "The plane leaves in an hour, get whatever you need."

Everyone nodded and stood up to leave. Ash and Thermite were the first to leave the room, followed by Skylar, Fuze and Glaz. Once out of the briefing room Fuze took Skylar's hand into his as they walked back to his room so she could grab her stuff before going back to her room to get dressed.

"I'm happy this mission isn't bad, I can deal with neutralizing twenty-one terrorists."

"Just take your time, deep breathing exercises and you should be fine Sky." said Glaz from behind them.

"Thanks Tim Tam, I thought I would rush through the house and make myself so nauseated I puke." She chuckled. "I will or I'll just use my boyfriend as a human shield." She looked over at Fuze with a raised brow. "Are you bringing your shield?"

"Da, too many closed spaces and I don't want my precious little zaichik getting shot."

"Awe how sweet, but I can take care of myself Shuhrat."

"I know you can, doesn't mean I won't want to protect you."

Skylar stopped in her tracks, making Fuze stop as well. Glaz just rolled his eyes and chuckled and kept walking. She watched Glaz turn the corner before crushing their lips together. "You don't need to protect me Shu, I do appreciate it though."

"I know you don't need protecting, I just don't want to lose you."

Skylar ran her fingers through his hair, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not gonna lose me, truthfully I think you're stuck with me."

"Good."

**xXx**

After getting her gun from Fuze's room she made her way back to her own to get changed into her uniform. As she sat down on her bed to put her boots on she looked over at Ash who was redoing her hair. "I'll tell him after the mission."

"You should've told him days ago Sky." She turned her head, disappointment showing in her eyes. "The longer you put this off, the worse it'll get."

"I know, I know." She tied up one boot and slid the other on. "Shuhrat seems so happy that we're together and I have a feeling this child will change that."

Ash finished doing her hair in a braid and sat down next to her with a sigh. "You don't know that. Yes he's going to be shocked at first, who wouldn't? I don't see him just abandoning his kid or you."

"I guess we'll see."

Skylar looked away to tie her other boot, then there was a knock in the door. Ash got up to answer it, both of them expecting to Fuze, instead they saw Glaz standing at the door in his gear.

He glanced between Skylar and Ash, stopping at Ash. "Can I talk to Skylar alone please?"

Ash moved aside to let him in. "Yeah I have to go down to my locker anyways. I'll see you two at the plane."

She grabbed her phone and left after that, leaving them alone. Skylar stood up, a small smile on her face. "What's up?"

"Does he know?"

"Know about what?"

Glaz sighed, his blue eyes piercing into her hazel ones. "Does he know about the baby?"

Her face faltered and she sighed, then looked away. "No. How'd you find out? The only people that know are Ash and Doc?"

He set his rifle against her bed and sat down, Skylar following suit. "I wasn't sure at first, the nausea you were having could've been from anything. It wasn't until the smell of meat that made your nausea worse, that I figured it out. And the uncharacteristic mood swings you were having. Why haven't you told him?"

"Fear." She fiddled with her hands and looked over at him. "I'm scared he won't want this child like I do. And if he doesn't want this child than he's stuck on a base with the woman he impregnated and the child he doesn't want. He already gets a bad rep because of how he is, it would get a lot worse for him if the other operators found out he abandoned his own child."

Glaz took her hand into his, a small smile forming on his face. "Fuze is a lot of things, but he would never abandon his child, even if the child was unplanned. He loves you Skylar, he may not say it, I can tell he does. He's more relaxed around you, his demeanor changes."

"Ash said the same thing, and maybe you're both right, but deep down I feel something isn't." Her free hand came up and rested on her stomach. "I love him too, I just wasn't expecting to be called mom yet."

"Skylar, you and Fuze don't have to go through with the pregnancy if you two don't want too. No one will judge you for it."

"That's the thing, I do want to." She sighed and stood up, then faced him. "When I found out I wasn't sure if I wanted this baby, I wasn't sure if I could find a balance between work and being a mother, but if Zofia can do it, than why can't I."

Glaz stood up, towering over her by a few inches. "Good, I think you'll make a great mom."

"Thanks Tim Tam, and if it means anything I think you'll make a great father some day."

"Thanks Skylar, I think we should head down to our lockers to grab the rest of our stuff before your boyfriend comes looking for you."

"Awe you don't want him seeing us alone in my room?"

Glaz scoffed and shook his head. "No, we have almost twenty minutes until we need to be at the plane."

"Ah, okay."

**xXx**

Skylar was in her locker grabbing her desert eagle and some flash-bangs when she heard her locker door open. Turning around she saw Fuze walking in holding his helmet and shield. "Hey, I'm almost done."

He set the shield down, walking up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. As she holstered her desert eagle he kissed her neck a few times and hummed.

"Zaichik, please be careful."

She turned to him, giving him a peck on the lips. "I always am. And I thought you were going to protect me?" She crossed her arms and arched a brow. "Or did you change your mind?"

"No I didn't change my mind, I'm not the one who's nauseous all the time." He set his helmet down on the bench, gently grabbing both her arms and gazing into her eyes. "I can't lose you, I won't."

Her face softened, and her hand came up to cup his face, feeling the stubble of his beard on her thumb. "Shu wants gotten into you?"

"I've never been good with relationships Skylar, my demeanor or curt speech usually makes it hard for people to stay with me. After years I finally let down those walls to let you in and.."

"You're afraid you might push me away?"

"Da." He nodded.

Skylar wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a hug. "The way you are is the reason I found you so attractive in the first place. Besides no relationship is easy, we're going to fight, we're going to not agree on something, but as long as we communicate and tell each other why we don't agree on something, we'll work out."

"You really think so?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I know so." She let go of him and smiled up at him. "Now let's go, we have a plane to catch."

**xXx**

The mission was successful, they cleared out the terrorists and caught one. It almost went off without a hitch, if Skylar didn't mess it up and cause Glaz to be in the infirmary right now. Just as soon as they were close to being done, the nausea hit her in full force making her stop and heal over taking in deep breaths. She didn't see the terrorist turn the corner gun drawn, Glaz put his body in front of her, getting shot in the shoulder. At least she snapped out of it enough to take the terrorist out.

She set the rest of her grenades and flash-bangs in their case and pulled her phone put. Scrolling to find Glaz's number to text him.

"I am so so so so so so so sorry Timur! I'll never forgive myself for this."

She placed her phone back in her pocket, then she grabbed her desert eagle from her holster and took the magazine out, along with the bullet still in the chamber. Placing the bullet back in the magazine she placed it back in its case along with the gun, then her phone buzzed.

"This isn't your fault Skylar, I put myself between you and the terrorist for a reason. I wasn't going to have you and the baby get injured."

Tears started to well in her eyes, how did she get so lucky to have a friend like Glaz? Someone who was willing to take a bullet for her and her unborn child.

"I'm happy it's nothing serious, and because of what you did I want you to be the child's godfather. If you want that is?"

She placed her phone back in her pocket and put away her Enhanced Battle Rifle she cleaned earlier. As she did she heard her locker door open, glancing over her shoulder she saw it was Fuze. His helmet was off but he was still in his Gorka's.

He sighed and walked over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. "We are seeing Doc, this has gotten out of hand Skylar."

She pulled her hand free of his grasp and stepped away a few feet. "No!"

Fuze looked at her in disbelief, and started to walk towards her. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?" He scoffed. He took another step towards her, only to have her take a few back. "Skylar, just tell me what is wrong?"

"I'm pregnant okay!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This was supposed to be more angst-y but decided against it after reading Fuze's new bio. It's still pretty angst-y though and I mentioned Tachanka's kids because as much as I love him having his own kids, I couldn't fit them into my other fic Jade Helm and it could be a while before I do a one-shot or an AU with them in it. Next chapter will be more Fuze centered and I hope you enjoy!

Russian: Kotyonok = kitten. Milaya = Darling. Zasranec = Asshole

* * *

"What?" Fuze stared at her in disbelief, anger and disappointment, which only made Skylar feel worse. "How long have you known?"

"A week." She averted her eyes away from him and sniffled. "Shuhrat I..."

"You knew for a week and you never told me, why?" His voice rose, and his tone was very angry, making Skylar flinch. "Were you not planning on keeping it? Or is it not mine and that is why you didn't want to tell me?"

Skylar was taken aback by his accusation, making her a little angry he would even suggest something like that. "Not yours? You're the only one I've been sleeping with for the past six months, whose else would it be?"

"Timur's! You two seem very close." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes down at her. "He did take a bullet for you."

"Are you serious Shuhrat?" Tears started to well in her eyes and her stomach twisted in knots. "He took that bullet for me because he didn't want me or our child, yes Fuze this is your child to get injured."

"Skylar, I don't believe you." He turned around, heading for the door to her locker, when he got there he turned around to look at her, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "I thought I could trust you, I opened up to you."

"Are you trying to make this child Timur's because you're scared? Scared that you're gonna be a father soon." She walked towards him, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, than stopped a few feet in front of him. "Shuhrat I love you and I would never go so low as to cheat on you."

"Love!" He scoffed, opening her locker door. "Whether it's mine or Timur's I don't care, I don't want the child, do what you want." He began walking away, only to stop. "I'm better off alone."

He let go of her locker door, letting it slam behind him as he walked away. Skylar let out the breath she was holding in, only to let out sob and collapse onto her bench, covering her face to silently cry.

**xXx**

The cold night air made her feel more numb than she already was. All her fears came true, now she truly didn't know what to do. She knew she wanted to keep this child, but living on base with her ex and with the child he doesn't want would be too tasking for the both of them, maybe it's time to say goodbye to Rainbow and go back home to Maine.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket, clicking the home button. The light shined bright in her eyes, once they adjusted she saw her lockscreen. It was a picture of her and Fuze, both happy and smiling. The tears quickly came back, her bottom lip quivering and she let out a sob and shut her phone screen off, putting it back in her packet.

"Kotyonok?"

She didn't need to turn around to know who was behind her, only one person called her that, and that was Tachanka. He walked around the bench to look at her, seeing her tear stained face.

"What's wrong?" He took a seat beside her, taking her hand into his.

"I'm pregnant Alex." She met his gaze, even in the dim lighting of a nearby lamp she could see the shock on his face. "That's not the reason I've been crying for the past two hours." She wiped the tears away with her hand and sniffled. "I told Shuhrat when he tried to force me to go see Doc after Glaz got shot because of me. First he accused me of cheating on him with Glaz, then he said he doesn't want the child. And I don't know what to do."

Alex heard the pain and hurt in her voice, it felt like a hot poker through the heart to see her so broken. He quickly wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a firm hug. Skylar closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she didn't want to cry anymore.

"I'm sorry Skylar, I never thought Shuhrat would be so virulent."

"It's not your fault Alex." She pulled away from him, giving him a very small smile. "I had a feeling this would push him away. Now I'm stuck between keeping the child and staying or keeping the child and going back home."

"So you are keeping the child?" She nodded. "I think you should stay, Rainbow wouldn't be the same without you. And a lot of us would miss you."

She laughed and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this alone, and Ash doesn't deserve to have an infant in the room we share." She looked down at her hands, voice going quiet. "And there's Shuhrat."

"Who says you need to do this alone? I will always be here for you kotyonok!"

She looked up at him, eyes slightly wide. "No Alex, you have your own children to worry about. I can't ask you to do that."

"I can be a father to my own kids while I help you with yours! I'm not going to sit by and watch a young mother struggle when I know I can help them." He leaned forward, kissing the top of her head. "You also know I don't see them a lot, I'm lucky if I see them at least a handful of times throughout the year. They know you Skylar, what do you think they would want me to do?"

"Help me!" The small smile on her face started to grow, and her hazel eyes softened. "They're sweet kids! I accept your generous help, but let me think on if I'm staying and talk to Ash. She is the one I share a room with, and a baby can change a lot."

"They are! Okay, let me know what you plan to do. If worse comes to worse, we can always move off base."

"Alex!" Skylar laughed and shook her head. "You would move in with me? We would have to buy or rent a five bedroom house or were you planning on me sharing a room with you?"

"I wouldn't complain if you wanted too." He leaned back, a smirk showing on his face. "Five bedrooms seems a bit much, don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes, lightly shoving at his shoulder. "You have three kids, I know the girls would share a room, and I'm positive your son would want his own room. That's two rooms, another two would be me and you and the last for the one I'm carrying. That's five."

"I'd say four is better, my kids can share a room. They only visit for a week, sometimes longer when school is not in session and I get time off from work."

"I'm not gonna argue with you Alexsandr, they're your kids." She looked down again, fiddling with her hands. "Can I confess something to you?"

"Of course, what is it kotyonok?"

"I love Shuhrat, I do, but I wish I chose someone else to blow off steam with after that mission months ago." She looked up, meeting his gaze. "Someone like you, someone who isn't afraid of saying what they feel. Shuhrat is closed off, maybe a little too closed off and yes we did get closer during that time, yet we never talked about the big, important things. Look what happened."

"Don't blame yourself for this, this is not your fault. Not even close Skylar. Shuhrat's a good comrade, but he needs to open up more, let people in, not push them away when things go unexpected."

Skylar nodded her head, letting out a small sigh. "While I think about what I want to do and talk to Ash, I'm gonna give Shuhrat a few days, maybe once he does some thinking, he'll come around. That's a big if too, he's very stubborn."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this, you don't need more stress in your life right now."

"Thank you! I'm just happy I have friends like you and Glaz and Ash, people who care." She averted her eyes over to another building across from them, and chuckled. "The funny thing about this, the only reason I got pregnant was one of the antibiotics that Doc gave me for my meningitis I had a while ago made the effects on my birth control go down and one time the condom broke ...seven weeks ago."

She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. There was so much she needed to think about now. Staying in Rainbow or going back home to Maine to raise her child. If she stays could she live with Tachanka and not feel like a burden to him? He has his own kids, he doesn't need to help take care of one that's not his. Skylar knows he's been there for her before, and they've grown quite close since she joined. This was something she didn't expect of him and it made her question why?

"You know I'll always be here for you, so will Timur and even Maxim." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his. "No matter how it happened, I think you'll make an amazing mother. The child you're carrying will be very loved, and spoiled."

She laughed, moving her head off his shoulder to look at him. "I know and I'm very thankful for that! I wouldn't spoil the child too much, don't want them to have a big ego or be a brat. But thank you Alex, for everything!"

She leaned over kissing his cheek, which made him smile in return. "You're very welcome kotyonok! Now why don't we head inside before you catch a cold?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." She stood up and stretched, hearing a few bones crack into place. "I also need to go see Timur in the medical bay."

They started to head for the door leading into the dorm section of the base. "You said he took a bullet for you?"

Skylar stopped by the door, turning to him. "Yeah, he did. My nausea got bad towards the end, I didn't see the white mask when Timur came to check on me, he put his body in front of me to protect me and my unborn child. I'm just happy he got shot in the shoulder."

Alex opened the door for her, letting her go in first. "I would've done the same."

He let the door close by itself as she turned to him, a small smile on her face. Then she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a hug. "I have a big question to ask you." She pulled away looking up to see the curiosity in his eyes. "Would you like to be the child's godfather? I asked Timur too, and I think my child should only get the best godparents."

She watched his face softened and a smile spread across his face. "Of course, I would love that! Thank you kotyonok!"

"You're very welcome!" She mirrored his smile, then leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek again. "And thank you for sitting out with me. It helped a lot and I'm truly thankful to have a friend like you!"

"When I saw you out here by yourself and heard that sob I knew something was wrong. Next time just come to my room when you need a shoulder to cry on, okay?"

"I'll remember that."

"Good! I'll see you tomorrow and Skylar, don't hesitate on coming to me with your problems. You know I care about you and I would rather have you cry in my room than outside alone on a bench."

Skylar's face softened, and she smiled up at him. "I promise I will, from now on I'll cry in your room."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Come here!" He wrapped her in one last hug before she headed towards the medical bay. "And no more missions, it's not just you you need to look out for."

"I don't plan on it, I'm telling Six tomorrow. It's gonna be weird though, not going on missions for a while." She sighed and pulled away. "I think I'll like it after a while."

"The less missions you have kotyonok, the more time you can spend with me." He gave her a beaming smile that made her laugh, and return it.

"Totally." She nodded her head and chuckled. "I'm gonna go see Timur now."

Skylar turned around to walk away, hearing him last one last time.

**xXx**

The medical bay was quiet, no one was in there besides Glaz and Doc, or maybe just Glaz. It was late, maybe Doc had already gone to bed. When she walked in further she saw she was right, only Glaz was in there and luckily he was awake.

He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, giving her a small smile before setting down his phone. "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Well I needed to see you." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "You did take a bullet for us."

"I did and I would do it again!" He grabbed her hand, holding it in his. "How are you feeling?"

"Physically fine, emotionally not so much." She looked away from him and sighed. "Shuhrat knows now, and it didn't go over well."

She took a deep breath, not wanting to cry anymore, she's cried enough tonight. His grip on her hand tightened a bit, making her look back over to him. When she met his gaze, his blue eyes showed sadness and a little bit of worry. She gave him a small smile, and covered his hand with hers.

"What happened milaya?"

"He asked how long I knew and I said a week, he asked why I waited so long to tell him." She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, and opened them. "Then he accused me of cheating on him, with you."

"What? Why would he think that?" He looked at her with confusion etched on his face, he didn't understand why Fuze would think that. It's not like he ever flirted with her, well maybe a few times, it was all in good fun and they were training. It had to be something deeper than Fuze is letting on.

"He said it because we're close. And as much as that hurt me, accusing me of something like that, it didn't hurt as much as when he said he didn't want the baby." The tears started to well in her eyes, she took her free hand and wiped them away. "I've cried so much in the past two hours I didn't think I could cry anymore. Guess I was wrong."

Glaz gently pulled her arm, forcing her into a hug. She hugged him back gently, being mindful of the bandages and his bullet wound on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Skylar."

The chuckled she lets out, made him raise a brow, then she pulled away. "Alex said the same thing. He found me outside crying and I told him everything, and sometimes I forget how thankful I am to have friends like you and Alex."

"You know Alex and I would do a lot for you without hesitation. You are one of my closest friends here and I would hate for something to happen to you. Alex I'm sure has a crush on you, he'll just never admit to it."

Skylar laughed, her eyes crinkling on the sides, that feature always brought a smile to Glaz's face. "I know he does, it's so obvious. You're one of my closest friends too, and I would do the same."

"Mmm, that's true. He should have just asked you out months or even years ago, it would have saved you a lot of heartbreak right now."

She sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest again and hugged them. "He won't because of his kids, probably doesn't think I would like to be with someone who has them."

"His kids wouldn't have stopped you from being with someone you like." He shook his head, and rolled his blue eyes. "I know you love Shuhrat and he loves you, but there were nights where I thought Alex would be the better option for you."

"I would've said yes if he did." She gave him a small smile, then took in a deep breath. "But I think there was more to Shuhrat's reaction earlier. And I don't want to do something and end up severely hurting him."

"I know you would have." He smirked at her, making her chuckle. "What do you mean?"

She leaned forward, resting her chin on her knees. "He was very adamant on making this child yours, I think it's because he's scared."

"Scared? Why would he be scared?"

"He told me his worst fear was pushing me away, and when I told him about the pregnancy, a child is a huge responsibility. I think he's afraid of being a terrible father, and he's afraid that this child might break us up in the long run because we had him or her at the start of our relationship."

"That does make sense, you are the first person he got very close too in who knows how long, he's being a zasranec to you because he's scared for something that might not even happen."

"In a way I can't blame him for protecting himself, but I'm not gonna fix this, if he doesn't want to be a part of his child's life than fine. I just don't know if I want to stay or not."

Glaz sat up a bit straighter, his face scrunched at the pain in his shoulder. "I think you should stay, the team needs you! You won't be raising that child alone Skylar, a lot of us will help you."

"Alex said the same thing." She chuckled. "I know I shouldn't feel bad about you guys helping me, but I do."

He took her hand into his again, his blue eyes locking with her hazel ones. "Don't be, we both know you will be doing most of the parenting, Alex and I can help when you get busy or just need a break. Our lives are hectic enough."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Enough about me, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, rather be in my own bed." He rubbed at his bandaged shoulder and sighed. "I'm out of commission for six weeks too."

"That's not bad, I'm out of commission for the next nine months, maybe more."

"You'll have that child and be back to work in no time." He laughed, making her roll her eyes. "Why don't you get some sleep, it's been a hectic few days for you and you and your child need the rest."

"Yeah, sleep does sound good and a shower, I haven't changed out of my uniform as you can tell." She stood up, her hand lingering on the sheets on his gurney. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

**xXx**

The hot water beat down between her shoulder blades, loosening her muscles. She thought back on the conversations with Tachanka and Glaz, they both wanted to help her with the soon to be new arrival, yet deep down she still hopes Fuze comes around. She'll still give him a few days to soak everything in and if he doesn't. Well, it looks like she'll be raising this child with Tachanka and Glaz.

She grabbed her shampoo, pouring a generous amount in her hand and started to massage it into her hair. It made her miss when Fuze used to help wash her hair, having his fingers massage her head, making her go into a lull state. When it was really late, they would either sneak over to the men's or women's showers to shower together. Of course it would always end up with her pinned against the wall.

Skylar washed the shampoo out of her hair, seeing the suds go down the drain. She leaned against the shower wall, letting the water hit her arm. Tomorrow morning she'll talk with Ash, then make her decision on staying or not. Deep down she wanted too, she didn't want to leave her friends or the job she loves, she just hopes Fuze comes around or her work life is about to get a lot more awkward.

She shut the shower off, grabbing a towel to dry herself off with, then got out. She quickly got dressed and headed towards her room.

On the walk back her hand came up to rest on her stomach, a small smile spreading across her face. Even if this child was unplanned, she vows to give her child the best life he or she deserves, and at least Skylar knows her child will be loved by many on this team and will have two amazing godfathers. That's the most she can ask for right now, and maybe even more so if Fuze doesn't come around.

She sighed as she opened the door to her room, tossing her dirty clothes and towel into the hamper, then crawled into bed. After the past few days, her bed felt like the softest things and she was beyond exhausted. Turning on her side, she looked at the plain white wall and closed her eyes, letting sleep finally take over.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We're almost at the end, which is surprising considering I can't seem to finish anything :/. I'll get around to the other stuff eventually. So I decided to add something from his new bio to this because I needed a reason for why he's acting the way he is. I hope you enjoy!**

**Russian: Yerunda = Nonsense/bullshit**

* * *

The next morning Skylar woke up feeling like crap and had a headache to boot. And since Ash already knew she was pregnant she got to get out of training. Though that might make Thermite, Pulse and Castle a little curious, she wonders what lie she told them. For now she was resting in her bed.

With nothing to do and a lot on her mind, she just wanted to talk with her mom, so she grabbed her phone and dialed her number. It only rang a few times before she answered.

"Hi sweetie, I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"Hi. I I just needed to hear your voice, that's all." She wiped the tears that welled in her eyes and moved the bag of crackers to her nightstand.

"Skylar what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, trying to ease her crazy nerves. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

She wasn't sure how her mom would take it, she never mentioned Fuze to her parents' or sisters' and now she had to tell her everything. But maybe it would help, maybe she could get some life changing advice from the person who brought her into this world. Maybe her mom can push her in the right direction.

"What do you want to do?"

"I already know that I'm keeping this child, I just don't know if I can work and be a single mother."

Her heart broke saying that, ever since she was a little girl she thought she would be married before children happened. That wasn't the case for her, and she for sure didn't think she would be in the military if she ever had an unplanned pregnancy.

"What about the father?"

"I should start at the beginning." She took another deep breath and sat up straighter. "Six months ago I went on this mission that ended up beginning very treacherous, once I got back to base my friend Shuhrat, he's the father and I decided to blow off a lot of steam by sleeping together. I thought it was only going to be that one time, but we kept going back to each other and eventually settled on a causal relationship. It was nice, even when the relationship was just based on sex we still got close and I learned a lot about him and him with me. Then I got meningitis and the antibiotics I was on tampered with my birth control and one time the condom broke. Now you're going to be a grandmother." She laughed, but it didn't hold any joy, just sadness. "I've had really bad morning sickness and I went on this mission recently, Shuhrat was one of the other operators who went too. I shouldn't have gone on it, I was stupid."

"Skylar you are not stupid, don't say such things about yourself."

"But I am, my friend took a bullet to the shoulder for me because my nausea got so bad and I didn't see the terrorist. I shouldn't have been on it, anyways. After the mission Shuhrat tried to force me to see Doc and that's when I told him. And that's when he accused me of cheating and said he doesn't want the child."

Skylar still hopes Fuze will have a change of heart and wants to be apart of his child's life, there was still time for him to have one too, she was months away from her due date. Yet she knows, deep down maybe Tachanka's suggestion might be the best option, to give up that hope she has about Fuze and raise her child with Tachanka's help. But she doesn't need to get too far ahead of herself, she still needed to talk with Ash.

"Do you want me to bake your friend some cookies? Why would Shuhrat think you cheated on him? You would never cheat on anyone, no matter what the relationship was based on."

"Yes please, I think Timur would like that." She chuckled. "I don't know, I think he's scared because he was very adamant on making this child Timur's. He was the one Shuhrat accused me of cheating on him with. I understand why he is, I am too in a way but he's very stubborn and I don't want his stubbornness to get in the way of him having a good relationship with his child."

"Okay, I'll ship them out in a few days! Stubborn as in, he won't apologize for what he did or said?"

"Thank you! And yes. Shuhrat's a good man, but he's closed off, maybe a little too much. It took awhile to get him to open up about personal matters." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Before the mission he took me aside and told me he was afraid of losing me, yet he's trying to push me away now. I don't understand."

She opened her eyes and wiped them with the back of her hand.

"You're welcome! If he is scared Skylar that might push him away for a while, maybe even after the child is born. What do you want to do?"

"Since I am keeping this child, I'll talk to Ash first, it only seems fair because we share a room and adding an infant can change things. After that I don't know, I love this job and don't want to leave it, but I'm afraid I won't be able to balance work and motherhood." She scrubbed a hand down her face and chuckled. "Remember when you and dad visited the base a while back and met Alex? Well he found me outside last night crying and I told him everything. He said he doesn't want me to leave and that he'll help with the baby. He even said if worse comes to worse we could move in together. I really appreciate how much he wants to help me, I just don't want to feel like a burden to him, he has his own kids to worry about."

Skylar brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them with her free arm. She was always good at coming up with plans for problems that arise in her life, this time, she found it hard. It's not just about her, it's also about her future child, what would be best for them, and not just her. This job could give the child the life Skylar hopes to give them, but it can also take her away in a blink of an eye. The only bright side she can see is that Six can be flexible and as long as Skylar gets a heads up before a mission to find a babysitter, than she should be fine.

"This child is going to change a lot for you, and I don't think you should give up a job you love, you might regret that in the future." She heard her mom laugh on the other end, that made her smile. "Alex, how could I forget about Alex! He had a lot of nice things to say about you when we were there, he cares about you Skylar, maybe even loves you. I don't think you'll ever be a burden to him. If you guys do move in together it'll be as friends, that's all, no need to get worked up over that. Unless you're worried about the thought that maybe you two will become more than friends?"

"So you think I should stay?" She let go of her legs and stretched them out. "That thought has crossed my mind. It's because deep down I've always liked him more than a friend and if we live together who knows what could happen. But I still like Shuhrat."

She let out a groan and laid down, fixing the pillow behind her head. Last night she confessed liking Tachanka to Glaz and now her mother, as long as Tachanka himself doesn't find out she'll be fine. Who knows what would have happened if he did, would he confess and they figure things out from there? Or would he not for her sake? So many questions that could be answered, but she'd rather not go down that road right now.

"I do, I think you should stay. You love this job Skylar, you've made lifelong friends since you've been there and a lot of people would miss you if you left. You can always move out on your own or maybe see if there's a room left where you won't have a roommate, either way I'm sure you will get help from Alex no matter what. Go with your heart Sky, that's the best you can do right now."

"Okay I'll stay, but I don't think I'll be moving out on my own anytime soon. Hopefully there is a single room left available, I don't exactly want to leave base either, it'll be so much easier to just get the child dressed and then head down to training, without the hassle of getting them in the car. I did accept Alex's help, so I know I'll be getting it, probably from now until...forever." She chuckled. "What if my heart wants both? You know what I'm not gonna think about that I'm just gonna focus on this child."

Skylar pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. Liking two different people at the same time was tough, especially considering she's pregnant with one of the guys kids. Instead of worrying about the men she likes, she'll put her full focus on the baby, where it should be.

"You know your father and I will be there for the birth and to help you in the beginning. Just keep me informed through the pregnancy, okay?"

"I will, don't worry. My due date is around Christmas and I would like you and dad here by the beginning of December or late November, just in case I and Doc were wrong with the estimation."

"Of course! Now why don't you get more rest and call me tomorrow? I love you!"

"I will and I love you too!"

She hung up the phone just in time for Ash to walk through the door. She looked a little ticked off by something. "You alright?"

Ash sat down on her bed with a huff, then looked over at her. "Yeah, just Jordan being a pain in the ass again. However the boys did miss you."

"I had a feeling it was him, and they're just gonna have to miss me for a while. I'm keeping the baby."

"You are?" Her brown eyes lit up a bit, and a small smile formed on her face. "Does Shuhrat know?"

Skylar sat up again and sighed. "Yes. And it didn't go well, first he accused me of cheating on him with Glaz and then said he didn't want the child."

"Shit. I thought he would be different, I'm sorry Skylar."

"It's not your fault. Last night I did have an interesting conversation with Tachanka."

As took off her boots, setting them aside, then laughed. "What was it about?"

"He found me outside crying last night, so I told him what was going on and he offered me his help, which I accepted because we both know when it comes to me 'no' is not an answer he likes, he was very adamant on helping me. He also said if worse comes to worse we can move in together. I told him I wanted to talk to you first since we share a room and a baby is gonna change a lot around here. I'm staying."

"I knew he had a crush on you before but that takes the cake. That was sweet of him though. I'm happy you're staying, I don't want to deal with the boys by myself again." She chuckled. "I don't care if we have the baby in our room, are you sure though? I guess it would help with getting the child used to a lot of noises and people."

"I was more worried about you, especially when colic and teething happens and we have a cranky baby on our hands crying through the night. I guess if that happens I can just go bug Tachanka since he did say he would help."

Skylar laughed at the thought of her going to his room in the middle of the night with a fussy infant, that was not how she'd pictured her life in the next year. Or she could just walk around the base and hope the child will calm down, both were good options. But she would be lying if she said she didn't want to see a disheveled Tachanka when he first wakes up.

"I won't mind, I'm a heavy sleeper anyways, you know that." She stood up and stretched. "Now I'm gonna take a shower and then get some lunch. Do you feel like eating?"

"Sure. Plus I think it's time to get out of bed, my legs are starting to cramp."

"Okay, I shouldn't be more than forty-five minutes."

xXx

Sleep was a foreign thing to Fuze last night, all he could think about was that child. The child he never expected to have. Fatherhood just wasn't something he wanted, yet he could never force Skylar to get an abortion, so he did what he does best. Push people away, even when deep down he knows it's wrong. Skylar's strong, she'll be able to do it on her own, but could he truly abandon his own kid?

To make matters worse, training went horribly. His mind was stuck on his future child than it was on training, and it didn't help that he was sparring with no-nonsense Kapkan and he ended up getting hit in the temple with one of the sparring sticks. Fuze is usually focused and ready, this time his mind was on other things and it didn't take long for Kapkan to figure that out. He was also getting glares from Tachanka which didn't help and he couldn't help but wonder why. But deep down he probably already knew.

Once training was over Kapkan headed for the showers while Tachanka lingered in the room a bit longer, giving him the perfect opportunity to ask him. When he walked over to him, Tachanka was sitting on a bench with his phone in his hand.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Tachanka looked up at him, his face neutral. "Skylar."

Fuze felt like the wind was knocked out of him, if Tachanka knew everything that happened yesterday than Kapkan was soon to follow and since he accused Skylar of cheating on him with Glaz, he was starting to lose friends fast.

"What about her?"

He put his phone back into his pocket and leaned back, crossing his arms. "Let me see. First you accused her of cheating on you and then you said you didn't want the child. Do you have any idea how broken she was last night?"

"My personal life is none of your business." Fuze clenched his hand, trying to calm his raging anger.

"No, it's not. However Skylar feels comfortable enough to tell me hers." He stood up, standing directly next to him. "I don't care if you don't want the child, but tell her that because she already has hope you'll have a change of heart and I don't want her hurt anymore than she already is."

Tachanka walked away after that, leaving Fuze in the training gym.

xXx

After a long hot shower Fuze was back in his room getting ready for the rest of the day. Since he wasn't keen on locking himself in his room all day he decided to go into the workshop and work on his Matryoshka, at least he knew Glaz, Skylar nor Tachanka wouldn't go in there.

As he put on a clean pair of Gorka pants he caught a glimpse of a piece of clothing under his bed. He leaned and picked it up to see it belonged to Skylar. He sat back down on his bed with a sigh and looked down at the piece of clothing in his hands. Tears started to well in his eyes as he thought back on the last six months, and how happy he was.

Fuze knows how he is, how closed off he can be and how when things go wrong, he'll push people away. He didn't want to push Skylar away nor his child, he was just...scared. Scared that he would make a horrible father, scared that Skylar might not want him in the future and scared about the thought of settling down.

That's why he ended his engagement years ago saying 'it wasn't the road to take', he didn't like the thought of leaving his significant other a widow or heaven forbid his children fatherless. Now that Skylar was indeed having his child, those fears resurfaced. What if Skylar wants to settle down in the future? Or what if he doesn't make it back from a mission? That leaves her alone to raise their child.

And now he accused her of cheating on him with his closest friend and said he didn't want the baby. Possibly losing them for good, all because of his stupidity.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked over to his right, seeing both pillows laying neatly side by side. It was only a week ago where Skylar was lying down next to him post-coitus checking her phone, like she always did. And every time he would turn on his side and watch her, seeing the gleam of sweat on her body and how her chestnut brown hair was disheveled. Then she would look over at him with a smile on her face and give him a chaste kiss before snuggling into his arms. He enjoyed those nights and now they might be gone forever.

No, not this time, this time he'll make things right, he'll apologize. He owes it to Skylar, to Glaz and most importantly his unborn child.

xXx

Lunch with Ash could have gone better, if it wasn't for the smell of meat she would have stayed in the mess hall a bit longer. Now she was back in her room resting, she really hopes it won't be this way through her whole pregnancy. It made her feel closed off from everyone.

To pass some time she decided to work on finishing up her next drawing which happens to be Thermite hanging from a streetlight via his red backpack he carries on missions. She always wondered if he would get stuck on something if they ever had to parachute out of an airplane since he only used one strap.

She leaned over, going into one of the drawers to grab her journal and colored pencils. And just as she sat back up there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She wasn't about to get up and answer it, figuring it was easier to just let whoever it was walk in.

As the door opened she saw Tachanka walk in with a bag in his hand. He gave her a small smile and sat down next to her on her bed. "I got you some things when I went into town."

Skylar set her journal and colored pencils aside and took the bag. "You didn't have to, but I appreciate it, so thank you!"

"You're welcome! And I thought you could use some company."

"That too!" She chuckled. She opened the bag to pull out a box of saltine crackers, then hugged them. "Okay, seriously thank you for these, I'm sure I'm going to be living off of these forever." Tachanka laughed, as she set the box of crackers aside and went back into the bag. The next thing she pulled out was a book, as she read the cover he saw a smile spread across her face and then she laughed. "The shit no one tells you about pregnancy: A guide to surviving pregnancy, childbirth and beyond." She looked up at him, her eyes softening. "Thank you Alex, this book is definitely gonna come in handy."

"You're welcome Sky! I hoped it would help your curiosity and any worries you might have."

"It does, and I love the title. At least you didn't get me that really common one, 'what to expect when expecting' that's pretty outdated anyways."

"Cliche too!" He chuckled and grabbed the bag, pulling out two of her favorite candy bars. "And don't forget these."

She took them from her hand and smiled. "If you're trying to bribe me to stay, you don't need too. I'm staying."

"You are?" He crumpled the plastic bag in his hands, tossing it into the trash. "Good, I'm happy about that!"

"I knew you would be and Ash is fine with the baby staying in our room so it doesn't look like we'll have to move anytime soon." She gave him a small smile as she watched his face softened.

"We?"

Skylar nodded. "Yes, we. The real reason why I was so unsure at first was, I didn't want to feel like a burden. You have so much on your plate already, I didn't want to add to it."

"Skylar, you will never be a burden to me, ever. Don't take my help for pity either, I'm doing this because I care. I care about you and I care about that child!" He grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

She looked up at him with a smile gracing her face and eyes glistening. "I know that, even my mom does. I called her this morning and told her everything, including our conversation last night."

"What'd she say?"

"She said that I should stay because I love this job and have made lifelong friends here. And she said I would never be a burden to you because you care about me too much."

"She's right, on both accounts!" He let go of her hand, and placed it in his lap, then sighed. "Ever since you got here, there was something about you that always made me gravitate towards you."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same." She set the book next to the crackers and candy bars, then placed her hands in her lap. "There's something about you that makes me feel calm, and I feel like I can tell you anything. I like knowing I have someone, besides Ash that I can go to with whatever problem I have or just to rant and ramble."

Before Tachanka could say anything there was another knock at the door. Skylar rolled her eyes as he got up to answer it. When he opened the door, her face faltered, seeing Fuze standing at her door with a small bouquet of flowers. He glanced between them, then settled on her.

"Skylar can we talk please?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is it, the final chapter. I'm actually quite pleased with myself that I finished it, I was half expecting to lose the inspiration at chapter 3. But I did enjoy writing Fuze and can't wait to write more of him and Skylar. Anyways I hope you enjoy! **

**Russian: Zasranec = Asshole. Zaichik = Bunny**

* * *

Tachanka moved off to the side to let him, then glanced over to Skylar. Fuze stood there awkwardly with the bouquet of flowers in his hands, not sure of what to do.

Skylar looked over at Tachanka, giving him a small smile. "It's fine Alex, you don't need to stay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll check on you later."

She nodded her head and watched him leave, as soon as the door closed behind him, Fuze's body relaxed, then he looked over at her. She didn't say anything, just patted the spot next in front of her.

Fuze nodded his head and took a seat in front of her, but he didn't look at her, just kept his attention on the flowers in his hands.

"I came to apologize." He finally looked over at her, his green eyes glistening. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Yet you did." She grabbed the open cracker package from her nightstand, setting it in her lap, then popped one into her mouth.

"I know and I feel horrible, I never meant what I said. I'm just...scared."

Skylar's face softened and she reached out and covered his hand with hers. "Scared of what?"

He met her gaze, then set the flowers down on the bed to wipe the tears from his with his free hand. "About being a father. I don't know anything about children, how do I know I won't mess up our child's life? And the thought that you might want to get married in the future."

She gave his hand a squeeze and softly smiled at him. "Shuhrat you would never mess up this child's life, if anything you would do everything in your power to make sure that didn't happen. It's not like you're going to be parenting on your own, you have me, and Alex and Timur have already offered their help, which I've accepted. Marriage? We just got together, I'm not ready for that yet."

She laughed and ate another cracker, watching Fuze relax a bit more and smile. It made her feel happy he was slowly opening up to her, but there was still a lot more to go and deal with. She was happy he seemed to want to be a father, yet there was still uncertainty in his voice.

"Before I joined Rainbow, I was engaged." He looked away from her, down at his hands and sighed. "After two years I called it off, saying it wasn't the road to take. The truth was I was afraid. This job is dangerous and I didn't want to leave my significant other a widow or my children fatherless, if I had any. Now that you're pregnant, those fears resurfaced."

Skylar moved the cracker pack and the book from her lap and brought Fuze in for a hug. He tensed for a moment only to wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. Her grip around him tightened, holding him as close as possible.

"Thank you for telling me! I know this pregnancy caught us both off guard, this wasn't supposed to happen, but it did." She pulled away, and smiled at him, her hazel eyes crinkling on the side. "You shouldn't let that fear stop you from getting married or having children of your own one day. Shuhrat, I love you and this child will change our lives, but that doesn't mean we need to rush into things. We can take things slow and focus on our child, and if marriage happens it happens, if it doesn't it doesn't. I won't be mad either way."

Fuze locked eyes with her, his face softening at her expression. It was like a breath of fresh air for him, hearing that she wasn't ready for marriage and to take things slow for their child. They did just get together and it would be smart to take things slow, figure things out as they go.

"I love you too Skylar and I'm so sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean it and I do want this child."

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "I forgive you!"

"Thank you!" His arms wrapped around her in a firm hug and he sighed in content. "What did Alex get you?"

Skylar chuckled and pulled away to sit back down. "Some more crackers, a few candy bars and a book."

She handed him the book to show him, watching the smile spread across and he laughed. "This will come in handy."

"That's what I said." She chuckled, then glanced to the flowers. "Thank you for the flowers!"

He set the book down and handed her the flowers with a small smile on his face. "You're welcome! You deserved them anyways since I was the zasranec here."

"Yeah you were." She laughed and took the flowers from his hands and smelled them, peach roses, her favorite. "I was afraid you would take your time to apologize, I know how stubborn you can get."

"I've pushed enough people away, I'm not going to do that to you or our child." His face faltered and he looked back down at his hands. "I almost did though, I would've regretted that for the rest of my life."

"Don't dwell on what could have been." She gave him a small smile, that he mirrored. "Now why don't you take off those boots and climb into bed with me, we have a lot to talk about."

Fuze laughed and started to untie his boots while Skylar cleaned off the bed. When everything was on her nightstand he climbed in next to her and on cue she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. His fingers threaded her chestnut brown hair and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

They went quiet, just enjoying each others company. As Fuze threaded his fingers in her hair he couldn't help but think about the future and who would soon to be joining them. He never expected to be a father, then again he never expected to be in another relationship, but the universe had other plans for him. Now he hopes he can be the perfect father for their child.

"At least now I know why you were so nauseous, I feared it would be something worse, little did I know you were pregnant."

"I should've told you as soon as I found out, but I was scared. We never talked about the what ifs and I wasn't sure if you would even want this child." She looked up at him through hooded eyes and sighed.

"You still told me though, after a mission you shouldn't even have been on." He glared at her for a brief moment, then kissed her forehead again. "I'm just glad Timur was there, I could've lost both of you that day."

"I know I was stupid." She moved her head to look up at him, giving him an apologetic smile. "Because of what he did, I asked him if he wanted to be the child's godfather. He said yes."

"You're both okay and that's what matters." He leaned down until their lips met, humming. Then he pulled away and smiled down at her. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

xXx

Six months later…

Fuze paced around his living room, looking down at his newborn daughter in his arms. A lot has changed in the past six months for him and Skylar, they moved into a two bedroom flat near the base and just in time to get the nursery done before Skylar went into labor. And bright and early on Christmas day they finally got to meet their little unplanned miracle.

To him, little Zara was perfect and looked a lot like her mother, but had his green eyes. He leaned down, giving her a kiss on the nose before taking a seat in one of the chairs. It's been a long day, yet her couldn't sleep, his emotions were running too high. All he wanted to do was look at his daughter. He found it hard to believe not that long ago he said he didn't want her. How foolish of him. Now he can't picture his without her.

A little coo forced his attention down to her, a smile started to form across his face as he saw her looking up at him. "Hi!"

Zara started to fuss in his arms, forcing him to get up from his seat and head to his room to wake Skylar up. He was hoping she would be able to get a few hours before the next feeding, but their daughter had other plans.

He opened the door, trying to make sure Zara doesn't start crying, then walked over to Skylar's side of the bed and gently shook her. "Zaichik, I think Zara's hungry."

Skylar moved onto her back, rubbing her eyes and yawned. She sat up, fixing the pillows behind her and sat back. Fuze handed her their daughter, then walked over to his side of the bed and sat down.

"I'm surprised I didn't hear her." She looked over at him with a tired smile on her face.

"I had her, I couldn't sleep so I took her out into the living room." He slid over to them, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "She's so little."

"Emotions running high?"

"Da." He looked down at little Zara, a proud smile spreading across his face. "I'm happy you decided to go with the name I suggested, I wasn't sure if you would want an Uzbek name or not."

"I think it's a perfect name. Zara Umida Kessikbayev!" She looked over at him, giving him a small smile. "Our little princess!"

Fuze rested his chin on her shoulder, staring down at his daughter in her arms. Six months ago he nearly pushed Skylar away for good because he was scared, scared about becoming a father. But now as he gazes down at his newborn daughter he feels nothing but love and hope. His life is no longer just about him anymore, he has a daughter and girlfriend to think about, the family he never expected to have and he wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
